


A Whole New Challenge

by chichoskilla



Category: Total Drama Island
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fat Character, Fat fetish, Romance, chubby chaser, eating fetish, minor feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichoskilla/pseuds/chichoskilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Owen get paired together for a weekend long challenge. Obviously something goes down ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent all day on this and have never written so much at once. I think I really like it. It's my first post. Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you don' t think fat characters deserve fics or you think their ugly go fuck yourself. jk but this wont be for you. The only Gwen Owen thing i saw was so weak. Nothing happened. I had to as my friend would say "Poineer" this fandom. Hope you like it :) (sorry it's mega long)

 

“Alright gang! Today’s challenge is something totally new. We’ve never done a challenge like this ever on Total Drama Island…Ever!” Chris, the host, boomed. A pan over the contestants showed a couple nervous looks. Owen and Izzy stood shaking holding one another. Gwen looked at them rolling her eyes.

 

“Guys it’s seriously not a big deal,” she muttered. “Probably exactly the same thing we’ve had before.”

 

“Were you not listening Gothika? He said it was totally new,” Izzy retorted. 

 

“Hey guys let’s listen ok?” Owen said quietly trying to keep everything under control. Chris continued.

 

“This weeks challenge is called…..WEEKEND ALONE IN THE WOODS LOOKING FOR IMPOSSIBLE CLUES AND CHALLENGES WITH A PARTNER YOU HAVE LITTLE CHANCE FOR SUCCESS WITH!!!!” Izzy gasped. 

 

“You’re kidding right?” Gwen said. Izzy jumped on Owens back and growled at her like some ferocious animal. Gwen backed up slowly, slightly afraid of the craziest of contestants. She was knocked to the ground when she bumped into someone. 

 

“Oh. I see someone wants to be my partner,” Duncan said with a smirk. Gwen glared up at him from the ground. Duncan reached out his hand to help her up, and she reluctantly took it. 

 

“I can count on us not being partners Duncan.” He raised an eyebrow. “We work far to well together. Thank fucking God.”

 

“Gwen guys don’t like mean girls. Trent’s been gone a while. I think it’s time you started getting reattached.”

 

“I have a feeling Courtney’s mad at you still for tripping her in the last challenge.”

 

“Why has she talked to you,” he said urgently. Gwen was near enemies with Courtney, so no she hadn’t talked to her. She shook her head and walked back to her cabin.

 

When dinner rolled around, Gwen walked into the dinning hall. She went through the line, trying to compliment Chef, hoping to get the less disgusting food choice. She was unsuccessful. She looked around at the tables. She noticed Owen sitting by himself, and figured if Izzy wasn’t with him it was safe for her to sit with him. He was nice at least. She stood across from him and tried to smile sweetly, most likely coming off as forced. 

 

“Hey, Owen. Can I sit with you.” Owen looked up surprised.

 

“Are you sure you want to?” he asked, seeing as no one ever requested to sit with him. He either sat alone or was ordered to sit with Izzy. Gwen smiled and sat down. She picked at the safe looking roll on her tray, not sure what to say.

 

“So where’s your girlfriend?”

 

“Izzy? She has to eat on the mountain tonight. It’s a full moon or something.” He saw Gwen’s odd expression and laughed. “She’s not my girlfriend you know. She’s just the only girl who seems to like me, so I let her hang on to me and stuff. We don’t do anything like you and Trent probably did.” He was honestly a little afraid of Izzy. What would she do if he denied her crazy ass. He didn’t want to know.

 

“She is a little nutty. And what have people said me and Trent were doing?” Gwen said laughing. She was surprised she was having a good time sitting with him.

 

“Nothing. I just figured two normal beautiful people would do some stuff together.” Gwen found herself blushing from the indirect compliment. She didn’t know what to say so she looked down at her tray. She couldn’t even tell what it was. A sandwich of some sort? Was that a fish tail? She looked at Owens tray that he was quickly digging into. Gwen smiled.

 

“Do you want my… uhh dinner Owen?”

 

“I’m fine. I’m actually hoping to loose a couple pounds this summer.” Gwen looked at him like he was funny. He wasn't kidding though. His parents had urged him to cut back on eating and do more moving around. Then Izzy was always asking him when he was going to lose weight for her. She thought it was a sign of him not taking their imaginary relationship seriously. “I’m serious. This is “vegetable surprise”,” he said defiantly pointing to his tray and laughing a little. 

 

“Owen there is a bone sticking out of that mush right there.”

 

“Chef cooked it. There’s bones in everything.” Gwen laughed; he had a point. Gwen suddenly felt weird. The thought of Owen losing weight made her..sad? She didn’t want him to be skinny. Maybe he looked kinda cute the way he was. Sure he was really fat, but there was something…hot about it. 

 

“Well I don’t think my dinner is going to kill you,” she said pushing it to him. He sighed, but smiled. 

 

“How can you be sure of that.” 

 

“Another valid point. But really. Weight loss is overrated. Most people have more fun being fat and eating what they want.” Owen gave her a skeptical stare.

 

“Yea but they still have to be fat,” Owen said, light heartedly.

 

“It can’t be that bad.”

 

“Coming from a skinny person of course. I haven’t had a girlfriend other than Izzy if you’d count her. I would easily say it’s because of how big I am. People aren’t into big people.”

 

“Hey!” Gwen said defensively. She didn’t mean to say it, and when Owen was looking at her with those questioning eyes she knew she had to explain herself. “Uhm… I’m know there are people who actually really like fat people.”

 

“Ok ok,” he said putting his hands up. “I just wish they were here,” he said solemnly. He picked up Gwen’s food and took a big ass depressed looking bite. Gwen had thought that would make her feel better, but now she felt awful. She was about to say something when Chris’ voice boomed from his megaphone. 

 

“Heeeeelllo campers! I have a surprise for all of you.” He waited for Chef to throw Izzy into the dinning hall before he continued. She crawled over to Owen. Chris droned on about how he was going to pair the group up tonight and gave several “warnings” for the “terrifying” things they’d face. 

 

“Owen!” Izzy whispered angrily, and slapped Gwen’s food away from his mouth. Owen tried to defend himself, but Izzy slapped him then kissed his cheek. “Never again.” Gwen gave Owen a sympathetic look and, he looked away, embarrassed that she witnessed the scene. Chris’ voice again became apparent. 

 

“Beth! And…Tyler! Partners. Duncan! Sadie! Partners!” Gwen found herself really hoping she wasn’t Izzy’s partner. She would much rather be partners with…Harold or…Leshawna. She then got the idea that she wouldn’t hate spending a few nights in the woods with Owen. She doubted it would happen, judging her luck so far. She had almost been eaten by the cheap untrained crocodiles and was almost poisoned. “Izzy! Harlold! Partners. And finally…Oooowen and Gwen! Partners!” Gwen found herself giving out a hoot of excitement. Owen looked over grinning. 

 

“This should be fun,” he said sweetly. Gwen beamed at him and Izzy didn’t miss what was going on one bit. 

“You better watch yourself Gwendolyn! Owen is MINE!!!” She jumped on the table and screamed some attack call and sat back down next to Owen calmly.

 

“Izzy calm down. Nothings happening,” Owen said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Gwen frowned at that. She was most certainly planning for more than nothing to happen.

 

“Alright campers! Come grab your backpacks and directions. The first to complete the lists before Monday’s dawn will be the winners and safe from elimination. The last group will be sent from Total Drama Island….FOREVER!!! Blow that horn Chef!” Chef then pulled out the horn of a bull or something and blew, making a loud and irritating noise. 

 

“Come on Gwen we better get going,” Owen said. Gwen nodded and ran to get their backpacks and map. She tried to put them on her back, but struggled. She felt the weight of the packs leave her. She turned around and Owen had them slung over one shoulder.

 

“Let’s see,” she said reading the map. We gotta go find a Davy crocket hat? What? Did Chris lose all his weird possessions?” 

 

“I know we’ll find it.”

 

“Yea.” Gwen began running into the woods following the map to where the hat should be. She stopped when she realized she had lost Owen. How could she leave him behind like that? She turned around to find Owen puffing on the ground. “Sorry O. I wasn’t really thinking. We gotta move fast or we wont win.”

 

“Do we have to win?” he said between his breaths. 

 

“Of course we do. We can’t lose or we go home.”

 

“Ok,” he said. He really didn’t want to mess this up for Gwen. She was so nice and beautiful. If he could just kiss those dark colored lips….What was he thinking? That wouldn’t happen. 

 

“We can walk, but we have to hurry ok,” she said, trying to speed things along and be conscious of Owen’s capability. They got to the place where the hat was supposed to be. Gwen looked around. There was nothing but a swamp  and a big tree. 

 

“Are you sure you read the map right.”

 

“Yes. It has to be in the swamp.  Ohh Chris would do this. I can’t believe-” she said. 

 

“Hey look,” Owen said, pointing up to the tree. There was the hat tied to a rope, hanging from a branch. 

 

“Great job O!,” she said patting him on the back, savoring how soft it was for a second too long. Owen’s cheeks flushed a little. “Give me a boost?”

 

“Yea.” He rushed to the tree next to her. He linked his fingers together in front of him. She stepped into his hands and tried to climb onto his shoulders. She reached for some sort of leverage, and found her hand groping Owen’s chest. It felt so amazing, but her hand jumped away as if she touched a stove. 

 

“Sorry,” she said, climbing up hurriedly to get off of him. She grabbed the branch and pulled herself up. She inched across and grabbed the hat. “Got it!” She cried. She went back to the trunk of the tree and looked down at Owen. It was so high up she wouldn’t be able to just climb Owen down. She pulled herself up there pretty far. “How do I get down,” she said, nervously.

 

“Jump. I’ll catch your fall.” She knew they didn’t’ have much time, so she closed her eyes and let her body fall, trusting Owen. She felt the soft impact of her body on his and then the thud of him falling onto his back. She pushed up with her arms and looked down at him. 

 

“Oh my god. Are you ok!”

 

“Fine,” he said, straining to speak. She then realized she was still on top of him, her hands planted on his chest once again. She got off him and dusted her skirt off. Owen got on his feet and tried to dust the dirt off his white shirt, but couldn’t possibly reach his back. Gwen watched him struggle until she realized she should help him. 

 

“Here,” she said, getting behind him and brushing his back off. It was firm and soft at the same time. The roll that reached around to his chest was calling to her. She put her hand on them gently and rubbed them around, squeezing every few seconds. She ran her hands down the crease of his back and fanned them out around his love handles. She reached further and further, almost reaching his stomach in the front, but with her body firmly pressed to his, she wasn’t going to make it. She hugged him and sighed. 

 

“Uh Gwen. As much as I love back rubs and all. I’m not sure this is gonna make us win the challenge.” Gwen’s eyes bulged from her head. She pulled away and Owen turned around. She didn’t look him in the eye, forcing herself to look at the map. Owen didn’t really know why she was rubbing his fleshy back the way she was, but he was glad she wasn’t looking at him now, because he wasn’t sure how obvious his slight erection was. She didn’t’ seem repulsed at all by his body. If he wasn’t sure on its impossibility, he’d say she liked doing that.

 

“We gotta go find a sleep sight. There will be stuff for a fire there and some rations. When we wake up there will be a new list for us. Ok?” she said, still not looking at him. 

 

“Mhm. You lead the way.” They marched through the dark woods for what seemed like forever. It was almost midnight when they reached their camp. Gwen got on her knees and started the fire. Owen went through the back pack by the log around the fire.  “We got hot dogs and Marshmallows!” he said, sounding involuntarily excited. He found himself tearing the hot dogs open and putting two on a stick over the fire. 

 

“Someone’s hungry,” Gwen said, doing the same. 

 

“Yea I guess I am pretty hungry.” Gwen grinned at him. She looked around in the dark trees.

 

“It’s kinda creepy out here.”

 

“No offense, but I thought you liked that creepy stuff.”

 

“I usually do. That’s the weird part. I’m like actually kinda…”

 

“Scared?”

 

“Yea,” she said quietly. Owen scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. 

 

“I wont let anything happen to you Gwen,” he said, punctuating with a bite in both hot dogs. Gwen giggled. She felt so safe and warm with Owen right there. 

 

“Thanks,” she said resting her head on his side. Owen looked down at her not sure if that was one of those symbols of a girl liking a guy. He stared into the fire instead of making any move. Gwen thrust her stick in his face. “Here,” she said smiling and offering him her hot dogs. Ok she made them for him from the beginning. 

 

“Sheesh. You’re like my grandma or something,” he said taking the stick and digging in. 

 

“What?”

 

“My grandma is always offering me food. You seem to do it every chance you get.”

 

“If you want I could stop,” she said, hoping like hell he’d deny her offer. 

 

“No it’s uh fine. Thanks.” The fire began to die out. Owen looked down at Gwen, who was soundly sleeping. He gently shook her. “Gwen we should go to bed.” She made a whining noise and only snuggled further into him. He scooped her up and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He kicked the queen sized sleeping bag open and gently put her on top of it, hoping it was enough cushion for her. He fished out the two small blankest and put them on her. Ok, maybe they were just small to him. He laid down next to the sleeping bag, not wanting to creep her out. He looked up at the moon through the trees. His attention was redirected to Gwen when she patted around her then sat up lazily. 

 

“Owen get over here. You don’t need to sleep on the dirt floor. I need you to feel safe. There is plenty for two,” she whined, practically begging.

 

“I’m too big Gwen,” he said, embarrassed.

 

“Owen if you don’t get on this sleeping bag, I swear,” she said, showing the all too familiar cross side to her. He sighed and crawled over to her, trying not to be too close. He was terrified he’d smother her in his sleep. He laid down with his hands tucked under his head. Then a blanket covered Gwen scooted right next to him at his right, resting her tiny head on his soft arm. He pulled it from under his head and wrapped it around her. She pulled the blanket off of her and draped one over his body and hers. His hand was now on her exposed waist. Could he even handle it? He closed his eyes focused on something else. He realized he was stroking her hip with his thumb. He would have moved away, but he was sure she was already asleep and he was so comfortable. Gwen was very tired, but when she felt Owen’s touch she couldn’t sleep for another half hour. She eventually found sleep, as did he.

 

Gwen woke up and found herself  alone. She looked frantically around. Did one of the other teams kidnapp Owen when they were asleep to slow her down. Suddenly the thought of Owen being kidnapped made her burst into laughter. “What’s funny,” Owen said walking up to her. 

 

“Oh!,” she said surprised. “Nothing. Where were you?”

 

“I went looking for a clean pond,” he said shaking two water bottles filled with water.

 

“Great thinking. I need to go find a place to use the bathroom. Is there toilet paper in that bag?” Owen tossed her the half used one ply roll. “Chris you’re so cheap,” she said to the invisible cameras. “You better not tape me peeing or I’m suing.” She got up and walked into the trees. Owen sat on the log. He was having a very good and weird time with Gwen. She was being nicer than she ever had and maybe even a little on the extra friendly side. He had always thought she was hot. Her dark style always very alluring. But he had never thought she would be interested in him. Now, he wasn’t so sure that was true anymore. He wasn’t going to get his hopes too high though. Gwen came back to the clearing and put the paper into the bag. She pulled out the new map and plopped next  to Owen. “Ok! So we got this hat,” she said placing it on Owens head. “Now we need to go find… “the jeans I wore to my senior party”. This can’t be real,” she said holding up a picture of Chris at a party. 

 

“I think your hunch was right. This is just a bunch of stuff he lost on the island.” 

 

“Well we better get going. It’s over by the mountains here,” she said pointing to the map. They walked and talked for the hours it took to get to the mountains. It was late afternoon by the time they reached the cave that a bunch of cardboard signs led them to. Gwen marched into the cave and immediately backed up, into the front of Owen. She ushered him back and looked at him with terrified eyes. “Those stupid jeans are on a bears head. What do we do? We’re gonna die!”

 

“I got this. I’m great with bears. This challenge was made for me.”

“Owen don’t be ridiculous. I don’t want you getting hurt,” she said grabbing his sleeve.

 

“I’ll be fine Gwen. I promise.” He pulled free and entered the cave. Gwen waited fearfully against the mountain. She heard a monstrous groan and then Owen came darting out of the cave completely unharmed. 

 

“How the hell?” Gwen was suddenly hit by a stench that had her choking for air. 

 

“Sorry,” Owen said picking her up and running down the mountain. He put her down and looked at her awkwardly. Gwen took a deep breath.

 

“We aren’t even going to talk about it…. But thanks Owen,” she said laughing. She looked at the list and furrowed her eyebrows. We have to go to a vault on the other side of this mountain. It says to be hungry?”

 

“Wonder what that means.”

 

“Probably another disgusting eating challenge. Ugh I’m so bad at those.”

 

“Lucky you. I can eat anything.” She laughed. 

 

“Yea. Lucky me,” she said giving him a hug. Owen was surprised, but wasn’t going to say anything to discredit his earning a hug from Gwen. They made it to the other side of the mountain and walked up to a giant steel vault door. Owen knocked and shrugged at Gwen. The wheel spun and the door opened in. The two walked into the dark vault and the door shut. Gwen jumped onto Owen for dear life. Her body sunk into his, her head pressing to his pounding heart. Bright lights flicked on and she got back to her feet, preparing to fight whatever trapped them in there. Chris came out of nowhere with Chef. 

 

“Oh dam it,” he said rubbing his forehead. “How did we assign one of the two eating challenges to Owen’s group.”

 

“I don’t know. I like Owen though,” Chef said.

 

“Thanks Chef,” Owen said happily. 

 

“Your don’t seem to be the only one Chefy. Gwen and Owen have been getting cozier as this challenge palooza has been going on. Isn’t that right?”

 

“Can we just do this challenge Chris. We’re trying to win,” she said quickly. 

 

“Ok ok. Never push a goth girl. I’m sure you will do exceptionally well in this challenge seeing as you have fatty McFat fat over here.” Chef popped Chris in the back of the head. Gwen looked at Owen who looked redder than ever. 

 

“Ignore him Owen. Focus on the Challenge. Ok?” she said looking him sweetly in the eyes. His frown faded and a smile replaced it. He nodded. 

 

“Ok so this challenge…which was meant for Heather’s team with Cody, is to essentially eat all these cinnamon rolls. They are incredibly delicious and I’m gonna hate watching this challenge,” Chris said, pouting in his chair. “This is no good for ratings!” 

 

“Chris. Radio says Duncan is about to reach the broken rope bridge,” Chef said.

 

“Oh great. We didn’t miss him pulling Sadie from falling to her death. We better get over there,” Chris hopped into his jeep with Chef. “The door doesn’t open until you eat it all. Yada yada yada. Gotta go!” They sped of to some hidden exit that shut behind them. Gwen turned to Owen. 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Totally.” They walked up to a the table that had the steaming cinnamon rolls. 

 

“There are only like 20 on this platter. You got this Owen.”

 

“Are you going to help me?”

 

“Of course.” They started eating the desserts. Owen ate ten in the time it took Gwen to eat two. “Oh my god.”

 

“What?” he said through his full mouth. 

 

“I’m so full right now. I only had two!” A screen lit up on the cave wall and Chris came on. He must have been streaming live from the bridge. They could see Sadie hanging from the bridge in the back ground. Owen sent his prayers from fatty to fatty. He hoped it held her. 

 

“Heeelloooo my hungry hungry hippo…and Gwen.” Gwen rolled her eyes. Why was he doing that? “I bet your noticing something funny about my cinnamon rolls. I knew you guys were getting this challenge all along. I knew you’d think it’d be incredibly easy, especially for big ole Owen here. But I’ll let you kids in on a secret. They expand! You eat two and they bloom inside your stomach to the size of six. That is why you’re out already Gwen. I’m surprised big boy isn’t crying yet. But looks like you guys got 8 more. So I hope Owen can stand 24 more cinnamon rolls. You guys will be here till Sunday wasting all your precious time. Ha ha ha!” The screen cut out and Gwen looked at Owen.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Ok.” He shoved another in his mouth and swallowed a minute later. “These are great. I tell everyone Chef is a great cook. They never seem to believe me.” He popped another in and chewed. 

 

“I’m really scared that the expansion is just gonna hit you and your gonnna explode,” Gwen said, trying to keep her distance in case he did. 

 

“Ohhhh,” he said putting a hand to his stomach. “I think it’s hitting me now.” Gwen grabbed the large chair that was pushed under the table and Owen lowered himself into it. “Yea I’m hit,” he said in a pained voice as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Gwen looked on in horror. “Ooooooh man.” There were still four left. Gwen grabbed one and shoved it into her mouth. Owen looked up at her. “What are you doing.”

 

“We have to win this Owen. I know it seems impossible, but I think we can do this.”

 

“I can’t possibly eat anymore. My stomach hurts so bad,” he said groaning. 

 

“I’ll eat them then. I can’t stand to be in this vault anymore and I don’t want you getting even more hurt. I didn’t even almost pull my weight. I’m sorry,” she said finally swallowing it all. Her stomach was already hurting her again. 

 

“Give me the tray.” Gwen looked at him surprised, but she did as he said. He put one of the three in his mouth and chewed hurriedly. Gwen didn’t know how to help him. Cheerleading seemed inappropriate and incredibly tacky for her to do. She looked him over, not able to help herself from thinking he looked incredibly hot. His chubby cheeks stuffed and his belly tightly packed under his shirt. She walked over to him and grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up to his chest. Owen looked horrified. The last thing he wanted was Gwen looking at his stomach with a million cinnamon rolls packed into it. He looked away, not wanting to even see her reaction. He looked up when he felt her silky and cool fingers brushing against his bloated stomach. She traced the pink stretch marks that branched up his love handles. She was fascinated. He felt so incredible under her fingers. She almost forgot he was right there. She looked up at him. He stared back with a confused and weird face. 

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was…”

 

“It’s fine. If that’s what you want to do that is?”

 

“Would you think I was weird if I said I did?”

 

“Yes.” Gwen’s expression became sad as she lowered her gaze to the floor Owen laughed. “But I would never make you stop.” Gwen looked up and smiled shyly. “If you like touching me I’m totally ok with it. It kinda makes this easier,” he said gesturing to the two remaining cinnamon rolls. 

 

“Well if I’m helping,” she said with a grin. He took a bite of one and groaned. He could feel the pressure in his stomach building. Gwen swore she could feel his stomach expand under her own hands. She began rubbing his belly all over and he moaned in half pleasure and half pain. He swallowed. 

 

“Ohhhh shit,” he said, breathing heavily. Gwen took the last one and put it to Owen’s lips. He took a big bite and chewed with incredible speed. He took another and closed his eyes when Gwens hands were massaging his stomach again. He looked up at her and she was chewing the last piece. He swallowed and gave a weak smile. Gwen put her hands up and gave him a double high five. “We did it Gwen.” The vault door swung open, showing the dark woods.

 

“Couldn’t have done it with you O. How are you feeling?”

 

“Stuffed. But I’ll be fine. What time is it?” Gwen looked at the clock on the wall.

 

“11:30. The map doesn’t even show where were supposed to sleep tonight.” The screen shot on once again. Chef came onto the screen.

 

“This on? Oh it is? Ok. Hey there Owen and Gwen. I knew you kids could do it. You guys will be staying in a suit in this building tonight, as a present from me to you.” A wall came up and two grand double wood doors swung open showing a beautiful room with a giant bed in the middle of it.

 

“This is amazing,” Gwen said already inside. Owen stayed seated, mainly because it was too much to be moving fast anywhere. “Look at this bed O!” She began jumping up and down. 

 

“Hey Chef there’s only one bed,” Owen said to the screen. 

 

“See you Monday morning Owen my man. Have a good time!” The screen went black. Owen threw his head back and pulled his shirt down. Even if Gwen seemed to like him…it just wouldn’t happen. She came running to Owen, her boots off and her feet bare. 

 

“Come on Owen you need a warm bath to clean up and settle your poor belly,” she said cutely, kissing his stomach. His jaw dropped, not able to find words. She took his hands and pulled him up and slowly dragged him into the room and then to the large bathroom. The tub looked like it was big enough for six people. He stood in the middle of the room and waited, not daring to strip in front of Gwen. Gwen realized this was what he was doing and gave a bashful grin. “Woops. I’ll leave you to it then,” she said quickly leaving. He peeled his shirt off and kicked his sneakers off his feet one at a time. When he was completely naked he looked into the mirror on the back of the door. He looked enormous. But suddenly that didn’t seem so terrible. He walked over to the tub and lowered himself into the hot water. It was hot enough to be hot, but not uncomfortably. He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt so good right there. He couldn’t imagine feeling any better. 

 

As if by a cue, Gwen walked in. Owen made sure the bubbles covered his genitals and looked at her with wide eyes. She pushed the door close behind her.  “So there is a butler outside who wants our clothes so he can wash them.” Owen nodded, as if that was all he knew how to do. She balled up all his clothes into a pile and threw them out the door. And closed it again. He stared at her not sure what she was going to do next. “He should just wash them both at the same time,” she said nonchalantly. She commenced stripping right there. She was standing there in her bra and underwear and Owen didn’t think he could contain himself. She unclasped her bra and pulled down her underwear, which turned out to be a thong. She stood there perfectly smooth and creator free. He tried not to stare at her chest, but it was near impossible. She put her clothes outside in the pile and called to the butler. She locked the door and walked up to the tub, running her hands through her short hair. “Can I join you.” He nodded with a mesmerized look. She sunk her body into the water and moaned. “So nice.”

 

“Yea.” She laid there with her eyes closed and head resting on the ledge around the tub. Owen stared at her. He didn’t know what was about to happen but if there was any time to be sure it would, it was now. “Are you going to sit over there the whole time?” Owen said, trying to sound demanding. Gwen was glad he said something, and in such a hot way too. It took all her ability to do what she just did and she wasn’t sure she could keep up the provocative totally not nervous façade anymore. She smiled girlishly at him. She pushed herself to his side of the tub and waited for him to lead. “You look so beautiful Gwen.”

 

“Thanks,” she said, almost in a whisper. Owen pushed his lips to hers and kissed her like it was all he ever wanted. She put a hand on his chest and moaned into his mouth. When they finally pulled away, Owen reached out and touched her chest and slid his hand down to her flat stomach then to her lady parts. He dug his pudgy fingers in, finding her spot and playing with it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head to his chest. She gasped and breathed heavily. He took the high pitched scream as a sign that she was all set. She lay across him whimpering. He lightly pushed her against the wall of the tub and poured the fruity body wash into one of the soft wash cloths. He rubbed it in his hands and built up a lather. He started rubbing the cloth over her chest, then her arms. He washed her delicately and with care. When he got to her feet she started laughing and kicking. “I’m ticklish.”

 

“Sorry,” he said, laughing. When he was done she hopped up and sat up beside him.

 

“Your turn Owen.” She washed him almost entirely getting hung up on his stomach after she was done with each limb. She washed the side the top and underneath. There was just so much of it. 

 

“You really like my stomach don’t you?”

 

“I do. It’s so big and soft. I love it,” she said kissing it. “You like it too don’t you?”

 

“A little,” he said. Gwen reached under the water and found Owens hard on. His eyes widened. 

 

“ I think you like it a more than a little.” She then began stroking him and he fought to keep his eyes open. 

 

“It’s really nice having a girl who appreciates all of me,” he said, through his arousal. She continued to show her appreciation for Owen and his whole body began to shudder. “I’m gonna…cum,” he forced out. Gwen climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in one of towels. Owen got out and waited for Gwen to pass him a towel. She walked up to him, handed him a towel and started drying him off. She started at his ankles and made her way up his thick legs. She got to his waist and put her mouth on the tip of his dick. “Please don’t,” he pleaded. “It’s a charming offer, but I just can’t right now,” he said, laughing. She stood up and smiled at him. “Hey you’re not wearing makeup.”

 

“Do I look terrible.” He shook his head.

 

“Nope just as beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful.” She kissed his cheek and ran back into the room. She found some of her own clothes from her cabin on the bed. Owen walked into the room and saw Gwen was in a tank top and shorts. “Where did you get the clothes?”

 

“Chef must have had them brought here. Here’s what he brought you,” she said tossing him a pair of black spandex boxer briefs. 

 

“Really this is all they sent me?”

 

“Oh alright,” Gwen said, pulling the basketball shorts and t-shirt from behind her. 

 

“Didn’t think so.” He Pulled on his underwear and reached for his shorts. Gwen grabbed them and looked at the tag. Owen sighed, knowing what she was doing and waiting for her. “Yes 3X oh god,” he said taking the shorts and putting them on. She smiled at him and he grabbed his shirt before she could get it. He pulled it on and she stuck her tongue out. “4X, if you must know.” Her jaw dropped. He laid down on the bed and sighed. “I’m so ready for bed right now.”

 

“Me too,” she said crawling across the silky blanket. “I had a good day.”

 

“Me too. I’m really glad we got to be partners. I was a little afraid of how it would turn out. But it turned out to be better than I could imagine,” he said, yawning. Gwen snuggled into Owen and closed her eyes. 

 

“Good night O.”

 

“Night Gwen.”

 

 

 

The next day the two were back to hiking in the woods. The map said they were looking for a message in giant tree miles away. They had an incredibly long walk and talked to pass the time. It was about 2 when they ran into Duncan and  Sadie, who were holding hands. “Heey Duncan!” Gwen said, looking at him and Sadie with a knowing grin. Their hands dropped and Duncan put on his punk look. 

 

“Gwen. Funny seeing you here. Sadie and I are looking for our last challenge.”

 

“Us too. Huh Owen?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“You two look comfy,” Gwen said grinning, trying to get Duncan to admit it. His mouth opened and closed. He looked over at Sadie, who looked like she was judging his next move. 

 

“So what. We can get comfy together. Are you jealous?”

 

“Of course not Duncan. I’m also pretty comfy here,” she said leaning into Owen. A grin came onto Duncan’s face.

 

“I see. Well I guess we know what’s up huh?” he said laughing.  “Courtney was great and all but I just like Sadie way more.”

 

“Because there’s more of me,” Sadie said, giggling. 

 

“It’s a funny concept,” Owen said. 

 

“I know right. I was like is this guy groping my stomach. I mean I know it’s cute, but wow. It’s nice though,” Sadie said. 

 

“I know the feeling.” The whole group laughed.

 

“Well we better get going. I don’t wanna be kicked off,” Duncan said, lacing his fingers with Sadie’s again. 

 

“Good luck guys,” Sadie cheered as they walked away.

 

“Good luck,” Gwen called after them. 

 

“Who would have thought,” Owen said looking at them walk away. 

 

“I know. How weird is that.”

 

“Well seeing as they are the only group we’ve seen yet, statistically, it’s 100% normal.”

 

“Ok smart guy.” 

 

They reached the tree when it was hours past dark. They started running when they realized they had so little time to get back to camp with their challenge completed. They reached the huge tree and there were words carved into it. But it was too dark to read the letters. “We need a torch or something,” Gwen said. 

 

“Here,” he tore his shirt off and wrapped it around a stick and drowned it in the axe he had in the bag.  He took the matches for the fire from the pack. “When I light this back up. I don’t know how long this light will last, but it should work.” He struck the match and the torch lit with a flash. It started out huge, but went down to normal size. The two leaned into the trees carving and saw the message. “That’s it. Take the orange flag at your feet and hurry back to camp!!! -Chris.” Owen looked at Gwen. “He pisses me off,” Owen said smiling. They put out the torch, grabbed the flag, and began running back to camp. There was a pink lining on the sky when Gwen knew exactly where they were. She lead them through a short cut. She ran up the hill to the back of camp, but slipped on a rock and slid down into Owen. Her leg had a huge gash going around her leg. Owen ripped her sleeve off her shirt and tied it firmly around her leg.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get hurt. Now we’ll lose.” Owen thought fast and picked her up and started up the hill slowly. When on level ground her ran with all his strength. He got past the boys cabins, then the girls and he could see the docks they were supposed to report to. He pumped his legs faster. “You don’t have to go this fast Owen,” Gwen yelled, out of fear. Chris and Chef came into view and they got closer by the second. “Slow down! We won!” Owen had broke the ribbon, and before he could tell his legs to stop and he was running down the dock. 

 

“Oh shit!” He held Gwen tight as they went sailing into the water. 

 

“Oh my god!,” Gwen said, laughing. “We won though! Woooh!”

 

“Great now my stuff is all wet,” Chris sighed. Gwen flipped him off and kissed Owen. “Big boy and goth girl.” Chef prepared to hit Chris, but stopped when Chris continued. “They look cute together. I like it. Viewers will like it. Love it even! Keep kissing guys you’re making my ratings!”

 

“I wouldn’t stop if he asked,” Owen said into her ear.

 

“I know that O,” she said, touching his stomach. “I’d stop if you asked.”

 

“I would never.”

 


End file.
